fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas for Monster Box Special Upgrades
Here is a list of ideas for special upgrades for the game Monster Box made by ha55ii. RedHardcore's Ideas More Canonical-Like ideas *Monster Death Interval: This upgrade reduces the amount of time it takes for monster corpses to disappear by 5% or 12.5% per upgrade to a maximum of -75%. Lv 1-4 at 12.5% intervals and Lv 5-9 5% intervals. Costs $(10n+2) at the nth upgrade. The max upgrade is level 9. *Damage Boost: This upgrade multiplies the AT damage of all stickmen by the specified amount. Costs $(10n+2) for the nth upgrade. The multiplier starts at 1.0 and each level adds 0.05 to the multiplier. The maximum multiplier is 1.5 which is reached at the 10th upgrade. This boost is calculated after the Damage Boost is added. *Critical Chance: This upgrade gives a chance for each stickman to unleash a critical attack. The default critical attack is +100% with a 1% chance of triggering the critical attack. Each level will increase the critical chance by 1% for Lv 1-6, 2% for Lv 7-9, and 3% for Lv 10, making the highest possible chance of unleashing a critical attack by 15%. Costs $(10n+1) for the nth upgrade. *Critical Attack: This upgrade increases the strength of the critical attack. Starts off at +100% and can be increased by 25% intervals for Lv 1-8 and 50% intervals for Lv 9 & 10. The highest possible Critical attack is +400% at Lv 10. Costs $(10n+1) for the nth upgrade. *Cap Stretch: This upgrade changes the required percentage of monster on the screen to a lower percentage, stretching the range of the multiplier. Starts off at 75% and reduces the required percentage of monsters for the money multiplier zone by 1% for Lv 1-5, and 2% for Lv 6-10, meaning the amount of monsters will have to be 60% or higher to its cap to touch the multiplier. Costs $(10n+1) to the nth upgrade. The max level is 10. *Cap Boost: This upgrade increases the near-cap multiplier by a specific percentage. Increases the cap by 7% per interval. Up to Lv 10 is possible meaning a max of a 70% boost to money multiplier, changing the max possible value from 8.93 to about 15.18 at 4999 monsters on the screen out of 5000. Less Canonical-Like ideas Activation Upgrades *Bomb: This upgrade allows you to eliminate monsters on the screen once every 1000 seconds (to a certain extent). All monsters get eliminated however, you will not receive any gold and any monsters with over 9,999 LP will take 9,999 damage. Requires 50 Jewels. In addition, a second upgrade also costing 50 Jewels is available to halfen the cool down to 500 seconds. This upgrade can be activated at any time the player desires. *Crystal: This upgrade will allow you to select one stickman to become overpowered for 5 seconds with a 500 second cooldown timer. The AGI gets halfened for all classes. In addition, for Boxers, their range attack will have 25% more range and +50% punching AT; for Gladiators, their wave attacks will be 40% larger and will last 20% longer as well as the raw sword attack increasing by 50%; for Snipers, All arrows are closer together, can pierce 5 additional times, and have 25% more piercing damage stacked from its current one; and for Magicians, all bolts have +30% damage, the lasers are 50% larger with +30% damage, and the Flame Armor has 40% more range. The first upgrade unlocks this ability, then each level after adds 1 extra second to the time and reduces the cooldown by 50 seconds. The nth upgrade requires 5×(n+1) Jewels (Starting at 15 Jewels + 10 more per level). The highest level is 6 with 10 seconds of crystal effect with a 250 second cooldown. *Multiple Crystals: This upgrade allows you to select more stickmen at once to receive the crystal effect. The Crystal upgrade must be at least level 1, otherwise this upgrade will be useless. Cannot be stacked with a stickman already having the crystal effect. Each level costs 30 Jewels and allows you to select one more stickman to have the crystal effect. The highest Level is 7, allowing you to apply the crystal effect to every stickman in the room. Category:Monster Box Category:Ideas Category:Idea stubs Category:Dan-Ball Other Special Upgrades with no definitions or purposes *Monster Box Move *Monster Size(Conflicts with another idea, the Green Big Gel) *Thunder Damage *Ice Boost *Poison Boost *Speed *Long Sword *Guide *Catapult *Explosion *Knockback *Reflectioner